User talk:Energy X
Hmmm... I couldn't help notice that the move infobox saya that "Pokemon Contest Spectaculars" are in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald too although they do take place in Hoenn, the fact is the "Pokemon Contests" in the original games sometimes had different appealings and effects than their remakes so I think it's best to take away "RSE" from Pokemon Soectaculars and make a seperate section called "Pokemon Contests" for RSE. I'm working on move pages anyways so if you feel it's a bother I wouldn't mind stepping up to update the infobox template myself and updatw pages with it as I'm already cleaning and/or updating the format or info written on the page. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. I noticed this while looking through the Movedex at Serebii and some move have different stats compared to RSE. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I tried to reform the Contest Data section to say and include "Contests (RSE)", "Super Contests" (DPPt)" and "Contest Spectacular (ORAS)" but when I did so, something went wrong with the appearance of it and even Ellis tried. Since we have no knowledge on how to do this, can you go ahead and reform the Contest Data section to include what I stated above, thanks! --Rai 水 (talk) 20:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :::It works! Thank you so much! It's much better :). --Rai 水 (talk) 21:57, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::It seems there is a problem. Firstly the "Contest Spectaculars" part is not given the same background as the others just plain white but that's not the real issue, the real issue is that for Generation VI moves, the Super Contests part shows up even though the move did not exist in that generation. Can you trt to do somethijg about that? --Rai 水 (talk) 00:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nevermind I fixed the problem with the Super Contests do it won't appear on Gen. 6 moves. But if you could try to see the reason why "Contest Spectaculars" is the only section not colored like the other contests, I'd appreciate it. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) And never mind again. I solved my own problems lol :p --Rai 水 (talk) 05:47, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Can you solve the new problem with the move temp as it's showing results of move from VI in the RSE Contests and ORAS Contests. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:05, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll explain once I've sorted something. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:22, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The Contest Spectaculars should have a grey header like the other contests. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::All done and fixed. Everythings working just right for the template. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:39, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Y's Absol I'm going to rename the page as the nickname has been released under Coronis' synopsis. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Situation Everytime I fix something, something else goes wrong for the infobox. I think it's best to create a new infobox entirely. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:55, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :While I constantly tried to find a way around your original infobox, it just wouldn't go my way and so I created branch templates so it could fit together good and even so breaking it down and figuring out where to cut off and not to was confusing a bit but I finally did it. I created three contest data outcomes which depends on when the move was introduced. You can see how it looks on the editing sections of Air Cutter, Air Slash and Aromatic Mist. I would say keep the original infobox for now so that I just make a few minor changes as it would be simimilar and of course we don't want a move page with no infobox even if the old one. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much. I promise to use the powers responsibly :) (I don't mind just having these rights and not becoming admin) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:01, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Bulba image revisions Do you think old image revisions from Bulba should be deleted? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I just wanted your opinion :) I'm going to rename a few images too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::May I add Content Moderators and the other moderator to the Hall of Fame? (What's the other moderator called?) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm also going to make the character anime navs background colours show on MonoBook as they don't show too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:37, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I could simplify them more too, if you want? Ellis99 Volcanion 15:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Don I've just realised, Diamond's Don doesn't need moving as it's the only Don in Adventures so Don from the anime is the only one that needs moving so I'm now going to move it. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:16, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Anime character pages and manga ones I was thinking of using what we have in the Layout Guide instead of using See also as it makes all character pages have a universal standard in the Bio section. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :The same goes for the Bio I mentioned. In the anime pages and manga, in the Biography section, it features the other counterparts. See here, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) New policy Can we make not having Filb images a policy? similar to how not having Bulba images is a policy. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:20, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Chapter temp I'm going to make a colour scheme for it, depending on the arc. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I'm going to upload artwork of characters and Pokemon that are in the manga meaning that I'm going to upload artwork over images that have been taken from chapters. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Serebii I think that policy for Serebii should be made redundant as we can now use images after me speaking to them. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :We have a partnership, in a way. We can use there images, to which I use sprites. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Categories I have some bot requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:07, January 22, 2016 (UTC) New artwork There is to be new artwork of the Pokedex holders coming out! Check it out at Pokespe for what it's saying about it. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I can't upload images to my computer from the printer as the printer doesn't work (been like that for ages but I forgot since I don't use it that much). That means the Volume something-or-other map image you wanted me to upload won't happen. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:22, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, no. Also, could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites too? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:52, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay and I'll comb through the internet too to see if there is one. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:56, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've sent messages to tons of users to see there point on the matter. More opinions, the more we see other users stances. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Mobile Mega Evo Sprites So, on mobile, I cannot view Mega Evolution sprites because they are a link to the same page that they are on. how can that be fixed? Mario101luigi202peach404 14:47, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Go to Charizard's page and click on one of the Mega Evo sprites. Mario101luigi202peach404 14:54, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Alakazam and Gengar are the same. Mario101luigi202peach404 15:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) And Gyarados...Mario101luigi202peach404 15:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Mewtwo as well.--Mario101luigi202peach404 15:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Did you fix them? Can I learn how so I can fix as well? I don't know to fix all that.--Mario101luigi202peach404 21:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, I kinda did, but I have been told I'm doing things wrong latley. I thank you, Ellis, and Lordranged for helping me learn, but I didn't want anyone mad. Changing it would be a little different than I thought, and thank you for the help! --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:15, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, how do you add a GIF to a page? I have Shiny Ampharos', but I don't know how to add it. Is it as image of something else? --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:26, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how to do that...... --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) YouTube I'm going to ask Aving or Slaying (whichever account he is now using) to upload more videos to out YouTube account so he give commentary of the site and how to do and create things here. If I'm successful, could you promote the YouTube account? Ellis99 Volcanion 16:28, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I'll remove them. Ellis99 Volcanion 20:37, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Opinion How do you think I've been so far as a Content Moderator? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:11, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 21:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Serena's Sylveon image I saw this in the images: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Serena%27s_Sylveon.png I need to ask you something about it, are images allowed to show the next evolution form while the Pokémon's evolving? Or does it have to be when the Pokémon's done evolving? Because that barely shows something that would look like Serena's Sylveon, and I personally think that image is jumping the gun and that we should wait until the episode airs, especially since the trailer didn't show it being done evolving. - PokémonGamer 21:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) How come... You have put future content on the Team Flare scientists anime pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:03, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :Ohhh, I see :) I wondered why as other Team Flare anime pages didn't have any so I thought that it might've been a mistake. Also, what was your thought on getting one of the 2DS' that have either Red, Blue or Yellow? Ellis99 Volcanion 10:07, January 25, 2016 (UTC) News Blog It will be uploaded tomorrow morning as I've been trying to find time to do it. I have some of it already done but the remainder needs finishing. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC) SonictheHedgehog user I think you should speak to SonictheHedgehog user as he is doing plot for the Hoenn Gym Leader anime pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:19, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sure I can. I'm actually going to move an image on Vacuum Wave's page. It's the game image as it's from DP not DP and Pt as the sprite tells you about the image as the Machoke sprite is from DP. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:56, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Is this better? http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miette%27s_Meowstic&diff=765308&oldid=765296. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:03, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:29, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Restrictions on new accounts Is there an option to restrict newly created accounts for three days from editing? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:01, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Ohh, I'm sure though that it can be done since if I remember, a wiki blocked new users for a few days. Anyway, I would protect the page till the episode airs. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay dokey then ;) I think the best thing to do for now is to protect the page for a while (till the episode airs). Ellis99 Volcanion 14:06, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Categories I was thinking of creating artwork categories for manga and anime characters as we already have an artwork category for game characters. What do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:23, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I've improved the season anime character navs. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:14, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Pikachu Shorts Hey X had another idea. I was thinking what if we made pages of pokemon from the Pikachu shorts like Sylveon (anime) from Eevee & Friends and Elekid (anime) from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (short). It be another thing bulb doesn't have.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Well yes, but that was because of content. Besides they appeared in two movies like along Pikachutwo. Isn't that an important role?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Fan Art I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know the rule. But, can I put the fan art in my sandbox? --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Will do. One more thing, do sandboxes appear on mobile? --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:36, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I don't know. I don't think user pages appear, so.....Mario101luigi202peach404 18:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's not showing up on my phone...Mario101luigi202peach404 22:17, January 27, 2016 (UTC) But I don't even know how to get to my user page on my phone. --Mario101luigi202peach404 22:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Neither that nor the app will work. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:01, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, can you do anything like that from the app? --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:04, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and how to I resize images in a generic Infobox? I have an image, but it's way too big. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) If you go to my Sandbox, you'll see what I mean. --Mario101luigi202peach404 23:18, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I mean look at how big that Bulbasaur picture is...Mario101luigi202peach404 23:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Userinfobox May I edit the Userinfobox as I can see a fault. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:33, January 28, 2016 (UTC) New chapter Another X&Y chapter has been translated at Pokespexy tumblr (I always every other day on that as it isn't that active compared to Pokespeblog which is active every-other day, which I check every day). Ellis99 Volcanion 11:16, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. I've written some of the next B&W chapter too. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:53, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, if you are thinking about separating Bio's of major characters to create a page on a bio, I agree to it fully as looking at what your doing to character pages and if your going to do it to major characters like Misty, I understand and agree to it. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:14, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::You could separate them into each series, i.e. Original series, Advanced Generation series etc. and make Ash Ketchum/Biography similar to how Episode Guide is. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:24, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Major plan I was thinking of asking TPG to upload images for episodes starting from the very first episode and replacing existing images with better ones, what do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 09:13, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'll ask him to do that and I do think though that the DP images are blurry and I think he can get better ones, but I'll ask him to do that once all XY small episode images have been replaced. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Ooo, I've realised a sticking point. Chaz in Adventures appears in the games AND is from Hoenn yet there is another character called Chaz AND he's from Hoenn and if he is renamed to Chaz (anime), it might be confusing to new fans as they could think that the Chaz in the anime is the same one from the games. What do you think? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:41, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you read the message above please. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:29, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::Please reply to the message above. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon character page layout I think Personality should be above Biography as it then follows a similar way to character page layout. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'll start with Serena's Sylveon. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I was thinking of using Adventures instead of Pokémon Adventures in the introduction of a manga character as we do a similar thing to characters in games, i.e. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then, if you want. We could do it at a later date anyway. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'll do it :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:18, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Also, as you stated in your edit on Siebold (Adventures), did Diantha mention the other two Elite Four members who haven't appeared yet? Ellis99 Volcanion 23:20, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If that is the case, could you create pages on them? or write in an Adventures section their pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 23:23, January 29, 2016 (UTC) What was the edit on the MediaWiki you just made? just curious :) Ellis99 Volcanion 23:28, January 29, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I'm going to insert Personality sections on manga character pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:51, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hy the Metagross from noodles! roamin off! was captured by a unknown trainer. Episode appearance temps I've created an improved version (only slight), shall I upload it? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:47, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then, it's only the top temp that changes :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:52, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Right, I'll do it now. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::I've decided to do AG013 instead. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:00, January 31, 2016 (UTC) X&Y chapter The next X&Y chapter is out! at Pokespexy (which I assume you know as you got a new image of Lysandre's Gyarados from the new chapter). Ellis99 Volcanion 08:51, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I understand :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, would you like me to prep some bio pages for Ash's Bio? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll do it soon. But first, why do you keep reverting my edit on Chaz's page? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, do you think the pages should be like, Ash Ketchum/Original series or Ash Ketchum/Biography/Original series? Ellis99 Volcanion 12:06, February 1, 2016 (UTC)